


《崽崽必须被宠爱》  第77章  删减部分

by TuTu5005



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuTu5005/pseuds/TuTu5005





	《崽崽必须被宠爱》  第77章  删减部分

【在溪地民宿里，她被他压在那张棉软的床上。

身下湿哒哒的。

她本身神识就有些昏昧了，身体棉软到像是一团棉花。

郎北涿根本就不想她清醒，缠吻着她，口涎像烈酒一样，给她灌了好多。

她不清醒，而他很清醒。

他一只手伸下去，将一团东西塞入她体内。

她身体差不多是半麻状态，只是在模糊的知觉中，稍有些迟钝的感知。感知到有什么东西，暖暖的，柔柔的，辐射着热力，进入她身体里，她觉得那好像不是郎北涿的手指。

不过那东西并没有异物感，所以她也没在意。

她还当是他新买的一件情X用品。

然后，就在她昏昏沉沉地想，他什么时候会将那东西取出来时，就再也感受不到下面体内有东西了。

他不想她产生任何怀疑，抚了抚她的脸：“想什么呢？看着我。”

然后，她就再没有管过刚刚被什么柔暧的东西侵入的感觉了。

……

就这样，神元被放入她体内。

而他跟她做的时候，看似做足了防护措施，而实则那东西被他扎了好几针，早就防护不了任何东西了。

他早就决定了，以后但凡跟她怎样怎样，都要用扎过针的XX。】

ps. 《美人首》那篇删减部分本来也po在AO3上的，后来被我删了，过段时间看看再po上来吧。


End file.
